The Foursome in the Storage Closet
by SpkyG
Summary: Not a sexual 4some, but there are 4 people in the storage closet. Not sure if it's a oneshot, but if it's continued it will be months before this story and lead up to it. This idea struck me now and I wanted to get it down. 1st M story, not graphic.


"Ow Booth, somethings jabbing me in the back." He couldn't see what he was doing, it was really dark, but he pulled Brennen, his hands on her lower back, to the other wall that was only a few feet away, at the very back of the storage closet. Booth had her pinned between himself and the wall. Both of them were breathing heavy, but trying not to, for fear of someone hearing them. Can you really whisper a moan, he wondered. He'd been with her all morning, and while they'd agreed that this could not happen at work, her shirt was unbuttoned just one button too many, giving him a glimpse of cleavage.

He couldn't help how hot he found it that he'd seen her naked and no one else in the room had. That he could imagine, in great detail, helping her shirt apart that extra 2 or 3 inches and laving her nipple with his mouth and tongue. He couldn't help remembering how last time they had been together, and it had only been a handful of times, he had nipped and soothed around her nipple until she had begged him to stop teasing. He did, and he knew that when he pulled away he would see her nipples glistening and hear her moaning and calling his name, and they'd both know that he'd done that. They weren't actually a couple, and if they were going to keep their coupling a secret, he was going to really have to practice not wanting to push her up against the angelator and having his way with her in a room full of people. She would call that his alpha male tendencies trying to mark his territory, but damn it, even if she didn't agree, she was his territory.

Back in the present, he lifted her up against the wall and held her there, her legs clenched around his hips. He could finally pull her shirt apart and give in. Knowing that they had to go back out to work, he undid 3 more buttons and pulled the shirt apart instead of popping buttons off like he wanted. She chuckled a little at his urgency, but it turned into a moan quickly enough as he dropped his head to her cleavage and started to nose her bra out of his way. He had no idea why society marketed those damn things. As he continued she threaded her fingers into his hair and grasped hard, at the same time tightening her legs around him causing him to thrust into her pelvis. God she's warm and he sure as hell wishes she weren't wearing those damn jeans. Another thing...why do women wear pants? What was wrong with the skirts of the past? His thoughts were interrupted by the storage room door opening.

Booth could see Hodgins walking someone, presumably Angela, back into the storage closet. Hodgins was too focused on Angela to notice the pair already occupying the space. The door closed behind them pitching them into darkness again. Brennan was hurrying to do up the buttons on her shirt as quietly as she could. It was a wasted effort because as much as they did not want to be caught, Booth was not going to hang out and listen to Hodgins and Angela get it on. Booth could hear that the two were backing up. They apparently enjoy the far wall as well. The comedy factor of the situation was not lost on him, however, at the moment he wanted to crawl into a hole. That was Booth's last thought before somebody bumped into him.

There was awkward silence for a few moments until Angela spoke.

"So is this a threesome, or a foursome?" Typical Angela Booth thought. Before he could say anything Bones beat him to it.

"Angela that is totally inappropriate" Brennan responded. Dammit Bones, we're much past the line of propriety and we were at 100 disadvantage if you don't count that I have a gun, a couple right now. Booth thought to himself. Bones had her shirt mostly buttoned up by now and was trying to step out from behind him, but there wasn't room.

"Brennan!?" Angela's voice was laden with surprise.

"Sssshhhh" Booth said "Maybe if we all stay quiet, the awkwardness will just...go away." Had the lights been on they all would have seen his hands fake brushing the awkwardness towards the door. Angela's squeal of delight at hearing his voice completely destroyed what Booth thought was a perfectly good plan.

"Way to go Agent Booth." Hodgins piped in and was quickly silenced by the glare from Booth that Hodgins could feel, even through the darkness

"Why does Booth get the approval when..." She was abruptly cut off when suddenly the lights snapped on and Angela was right in front of them wearing a huge grin with eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip.

"So how long have you two been taking advantage of eachother in the storage closet. You're lucky we don't charge you rent." Angela questioned

"Since never now." Booth mumbled under his breath

"You shouldn't just jump to conclusions about what we're doing in here just because of the situation." Bones said indignantly. He found it quite amusing to listen to Bones try to rationalize this to Angela, of all people.

"By situation, do you mean you and Booth in a storage closet, in the dark, by yourselves, pushed up against the best wall in the place, with one too few buttons done up?" Angela said with a "do I look like an idiot" look on her face. She did make a compelling point.

"We weren't pushed up against the wall, we were merely talking. This was a, a trust and getting to know each other exercise that Sweets had us doing, and it's hot in here." She said as she buttoned up her final button, much to Booth's discontent. Bones came up with a pretty good argument on the spot, but there was no way that Angela would let her get away with it. He thought to himself. She's so cute when she's flustered. Being flustered would be a dead give away to anybody who knows her that she was caught red handed..

"Yea, I bet it is." With that comment, Angela pulls out her cellphone and starts to speed dial.

"What are you doing Angela?" Brennan questions in rightfully worried tone. She wouldn't. Then we hear the bitter sweet tone of Angela calling our bluff. She would

"Hi, Dr Sweets? It's Angela." Both of them dove for the phone at the same time, Brennan snapping it shut and Booth taking it away completely. Angela shook her head and looked directly at Brennan.

"This isn't over Sweetie." Angela turned her back and started to exit the little closet, with Hodgins obediently in tow. Before walking out the door hodgins turned back to Booth.

"Dude, this door has a lock ya know. Sorry I didn't give you a heads up." Then Hodgins winked at Booth, shook his head and left. If Hodgins ever tried to wink at him again, before eyelid made the full cycle he'd be flat on his back. Guys don't wink at guys. To Hodgin's credit, he did lock the door as he left.

The two remaining from the foursome looked at eachother, both uncertain what to do. Then Booth asked Brennan if she had the rent money, and she laughed little, shook her head, and exited the small multipurpose room.


End file.
